


how do you take your coffee.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, mentions of aranea/cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: Ignis is a star barista in the coffee shop he works at. He can make the greatest brews, but all he does is work all the time.His co-worker, Aranea, tells him a customer, who's name is Gladio, has been checking him out and suddenly Ignis's world gets flipped upside down.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	how do you take your coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is for @candyblossom_ on twitter for the Twitter FFXV Secret Santa!
> 
> I apologize for how late, this is but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I saw you liked Gladnis and Coffee Shop AUs, so this was born!
> 
> I've yet to write Gladnis so I hope this seves you well!
> 
> PS: I did my best to edit on my own, if there are mistakes, it's my fault!

The holiday rush is well underway and every barista in the coffee shop is internally groaning.

The seasonal flavors are all the rage this time of year, so naturally, everyone in the city wants their fill of them.

“Peppermint mocha, order up!”

“Got it.” The star bespeckled barista, Ignis Scientia, in his black uniform (dress shirt, tie, slacks, socks, and shoes) and white apron, and starts making the signature holiday treat, noting the customer wants whipped cream on top.

Everyone in the shop respects Ignis because he’s always willing to do whatever he can to assure the best service possible. He fills in for anyone that needs to call out. And the rumor is that he’s a “god” in his element as a barista. Everyone is continually commenting on how he can take any order and make it perfect to his customer’s liking--in fact, many people personally request him to make their coffee concoctions.

Despite Ignis’s natural element as a barista, for the most part--he, himself, takes his coffee black. No sugar. No cream. No anything else. Just black. And his favorite brand is Ebony, which is the supplier the coffee shop is associates with, so it’s perfect. Hot or cold, it’s perfect.

When Ignis finishes the drink, he sets the cup on the counter and reads the name that is marked on it aloud, “Gladio!” He looks around to see if he can spot the customer, whom he recognizes as Gladio (a husky senior at the local college)--a semi-regular. Mostly shows up after class on certain days.

Gladio walks up to the counter. He’s a taller guy, easily way over six feet tall. He’s wearing a white collared shirt and a denim jacket. Blue-jean pants. Typical of a college student, “Thanks.” Gladio takes his coffee and sips it pretty fast.

Ignis’s eyes widen a bit, its knowingly advisable not to drink fresh smoldering coffee as if it were a cup of water, but here’s Gladio doing just that.

Gladio burns his tongue almost instantly, but laughs it off--it doesn’t phase him really. Still hurts, but he’s cool, “Perfect.” Gladio goes to turn away and gives Ignis a wink, that Ignis doesn’t notice because he’s already filling another order.

“You know, husky over there has been checking you out every time he’s come in the past two weeks...right?” A co-worker of Ignis’s bumps his shoulder, trying to stir up a conversation.

“I haven’t noticed.” Ignis stirs the concoction he’s creating and doesn’t look over, “Aren’t you working the window, Aranea? Best get back over there.”

Aranea puts her hand on her hip, “I’m on break-- _nice try_.” She knows that Ignis is trying to drop the conversation, but she won’t give in, “Could take a load off once in a while and go on a date.” Aranea honestly believes that Ignis will die someday from having been working too much.

“It’s not for certain he’s interested.” Ignis finishes up the order, “And--”

Aranea interrupts, “So, you would go on a date th--”

Ignis quickly responds bluntly, “No.”

“Liar.” Aranea turns to go use the restroom, wiping her hair behind her as she walks away.

Ignis hands the recent order out to the customer and recognizes it’s another college student that ventures there often--rather, it’s Aranea’s friend, Prompto, “Here you go, enjoy.”

Prompto’s nostrils are filling with the aroma of his coffee. He’s been pulling an all-nighter and this brew is going to be absolutely delicious while keeping him awake, “Thanks, Iggy!”

Ignis knows that Prompto only can reference that nickname, because that’s what his co-workers call Ignis, meaning Prompto’s overheard it or, and most likely, Aranea has told him, “You’re welcome.”

\----

Once Ignis finishes his next three orders he has a moment of downtime. He spends it sweeping up the floor behind the registers, but when he looks out at the tables, he notices that Prompto and Gladio are sitting together.

Gladio’s attention trials to Ignis seeing that they are making direct eye contact and nods with a smirk. Ignis turns his head and tries to ignore it, he’s working--best focus on work.

Aranea returns from break and goes behind Ignis giving him a pat on the back, “I’m not done with you.”

“I’m trying to clean.” Ignis jumps a bit at the force on his back, but he quickly regains composure.

“One date. Just one.”

“Why are you so insistent on this?” Ignis keeps sweeping, but his tone is inquiring.

“Because you’re going to overwork yourself to death and need to let loose every once in a while.”

This isn’t the first time Aranea has staged an intervention with Ignis and Ignis knows that it’s definitely not going to be the last. Last time she took him to a party where Ignis got so drunk, he had the worst hangover the next morning; she’s always wanting to “help” in some way. Though part of Ignis can’t deny that when Aranea takes him out away from work and everything else--it’s stress-relieving, but Ignis takes his work very seriously. He doesn’t want to fool around.

“I’m fine, I assure you.”

Aranea shakes her head, “Remember the mechanic I met at that party a couple of months back that I dragged you too? The blonde?”

“Ah, the one your friend insisted on trying to woo, but failed miserably?” Ignis took a stab at Prompto and he could almost hear Prompto’s pride shattering from the table.

“Yeah. Her.” Aranea smirks, “Her names Cindy. She’s my girlfriend now.”

“Oh?” Ignis inquires, as his interest peaks a smidgen, “I’m happy for you.”

“My point is…” Aranea shifts her body and leans against the counter, “I wouldn’t have met her if I didn’t go to the party.”

“That would be rather unfortunate.” Ignis can already see where this is going.

“If you don’t live a little you might miss your chance too.” Aranea smacks Ignis in the back once more, “One date can’t hurt you. If it’s shitty, it’s shitty, but at least you tried.”

Ignis looks over towards Gladio once more. Ignis would never (at least...not right away) admit it, but Gladio is definitely his type. Ignis has an interest in people who are the opposite of him. Gladio seems more daring than Ignis. Gladio has a more outward personality, than Ignis’s. Sure, Ignis can joke around, but he’s more proper, put together. Gladio seems like a party animal--Ignis is not.

Physically, Gladio is built. Ignis doesn’t particularly examine physical attributes right away, but Aranea’s prying has him inspecting Gladio from head to toe, and he really hopes that Gladio isn’t noticing that.

“I suppose you’re right.” Ignis turns his head making sure he’s not making any more contact with Gladio, “That doesn’t, however, mean that _he’s_ the answer.”

“You just checked him out for the past two minutes, don’t lie to me.”

Ignis’s cheeks paint a shade of pink as he gets another order coming in--his saving grace from Aranea’s meddling, and walks away.

Aranea is far from done.

\----

The next day is surprisingly slow and Ignis has more downtown than usual. He spends it coming up with some new mixes, wishing he had someone to take a sip, other than his co-workers.

“I could taste test for ya.”

Ignis looks over at the familiar voice and realizes it’s Gladio and suddenly he can’t make eye contact anymore, “Ah yes--if you’d like, but first… are you allergic to anything?” He knows that Gladio has never mentioned he was before, but it’s best to ask in case there are things Gladio has avoided that aren’t as common of an allergy.

“Nah. I got a body and stomach made of steel,” Gladio says as he beats his belly like a drum.

“Alright.” Ignis hands it to Gladio with his attention to the side, he felt like a foolish teenager who can’t look at their crush directly. 

This is Araneas fault. _Clearly her fault_.

“Damn. That’s good, what did you put in there? I want a large.” Gladio smirks, his joy coming across in a hearty laugh.

“My apologies, but, I can’t tell you that.” Ignis won’t reveal his secret recipes, but he’ll let people enjoy them to their heart’s content, “However, I can brew you up your own.”

“Okay, I gotcha. I gotcha. Don’t wanna reveal your magic.” Gladio waves his fingers as he talks and the motion causes Ignis to naturally glance over--now he’s looking directly at Gladio.

“Thank you for understanding.”

Gladio only winks in response, with a flirty chuckle, and Ignis feels his heart explode.

And then Ignis realizes, _good gods Aranea is right_. 

Gladio is checking Iginis out and full-on, flirting with him, to boot.

\----

A couple of days later, Ignis comes into work due to short staff and is working triple the power. In order to make it through, he has had at least three large cups of Ebony already and is about to down his fourth when he spots Gladio enter the shop once more. It’s the first time since the other day and Ignis does his best to keep his composure.

“What will it be today?” Ignis has a pad of paper and pen in his hand, ready to take the order since he’s on both register and otherwise today.

“That drink you made the other day. I want it again.”

“Ah, yes. Coming right up.” Ignis has a sense of satisfaction from the fact Gladio seems to rather enjoy that drink. Ignis hasn’t gotten to share it with much anyone else (asides Aranea, that didn’t particularly like the blend), so having a fan of his recipe is the most rewarding thing he can experience as a barista.

“Question.” Gladio suddenly blurts out noticing that Ignis is drinking his own cup of coffee, “How do you take your coffee?”

“Me?” Ignis pears his attention towards Gladio. Oddly enough, most people hardly ever ask that question. It’s usually more asking what flavors and blends Ignis would suggest, then asking how he takes his coffee, “Black. That’s mostly it.”

“Black?” Gladio raises a brow and his expression has a wave of surprise on it, “Heh, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You owe me ten bucks now, Gladio.” Prompto comes out of the bathroom (Ignis hadn’t even noticed that he walked in there when Gladio arrived), “Told you, it would be like some super mysterious, unexpected twist--like taking his coffee black.” He elbows Gladio in the stomach and laughs.

“A bet?” Ignis raises his brow, “You placed wagers on how I take a cup of joe?”

“Yeah! Gladio’s been talking about how your this god-like barista and--” Gladio then elbows Prompto in the stomach, “Ouch! Dude, that was really hard!” 

“God-like? Oh, really? That's rather intriguing.” Ignis’s tone has a bit of tease, but with his normal demeanor, it comes off rather sinister, at least to Prompto (and somewhat Gladio).

Gladio shrugs, “I mean, yeah--you practically create any drink out of thin air.”

That comment is causing Ignis’s heart to skip slightly. And he’s really hoping that the warmth he’s feeling on his cheeks is steam from the coffee mixer, “Here you go.” Thankfully, Gladio’s order is ready. He doesn’t have to say anything else.

Gladio and Prompto have something to attend to at school, so they both wave Ignis off and Ignis for the first time feels sad to watch Gladio depart.

\----

Aranea quickly catches on that Ignis has an interest in Gladio and her match-matching goes into overdrive.

“When are you going to ask him out?”

“I beg your pardon.” There is no surprise to Ignis that Aranea asks such a question, but it’s the fact she uses it to start a conversation that Ignis can’t avoid, that’s the problem.

“Every time Gladio so much as walks in here, your attention narrows in on him. You get a second to yourself and you breathe in his direction. I’m not blind.”

“Would you speak quieter.” Ignis doesn’t want the rest of their co-workers to know too much, “Though, you’re not wrong…” Ignis almost loathes that he’s admitting that much, but there’s no getting Aranea off his back, so he might as well just get on with it.

“You both clearly are into each other. One of you needs to make the first move.”

“But, he’s a customer. I feel that’s unprofessional on my part.”

“That wouldn’t stop me.” Aranea pushes Ignis a bit playfully, “If Cindy had been my customer, there would have been nothing stopping me. Point blank.”

“I see…”

And speak of the devil--Gladio arrives once more.

Today Ignis is also working on the floor, it’s a special catering day, so he has to personally deliver each drink he brews.

And yet again Gladio orders the mixture that Ignis created. Those this time the baristas have to put the beverages in coffee mugs, so the presentation has to be perfect. And what Gladio has been drinking is a latte.

Ignis takes great precision in how he presents his lattes when they are open face--he always makes art on them. Ignis knows Gladio isn’t expecting that, so Ignis uses it to his advantage.

The barista is not a daring man most the time, and he rather keep things professional, but Aranea’s talks have been playing on a loop in his head, and she’s right. Ignis doesn’t need to sell his life away to his trade and he may rest in an early grave if he works too hard--it’s just something that has been instilled in him since childhood, to overwork, never falter, and never stop. Always keep your composure.

And Aranea took a chance on her girlfriend, so--Ignis will try and take a chance, subtly.

Bringing out Gladio’s order, Ignis sets it on the table, “One special latte, enjoy.”

“Are you kidding, me?” Are the first words out of Gladio’s mouth.

At first, Ignis thinks that he’s just made a fool of himself and Gladio absolutely hates what Ignis has done, a wave of panic rushes over him for a moment, but then Gladio speaks again.

“That’s cute as hell, how did you do that?”

“With the foam from the latte.” Ignis quickly regains his composure.

“Is that always on there?” Gladio feels like he’s been missing out on seeing some interesting works of art.

“Yes, but it’s not visible from the inside of a closed cup.”

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

Ignis blushes, not expecting that at all, “W-What?”

“Putting a heart in the foam.” Gladio teases, with laughter, “Classic.”

\----

Gladio doesn’t show up for a week after that, due to exams and Ignis misses him. It feels rather pathetic to Ignis too, but here he is--doing it anyway. Even Aranea comments that he should just get Gladio’s number already, but Ignis can’t be that straight forward _yet_.

Sweeping up the floor, he hears the door chime and instantly upon hearing one syllable out of the customer’s mouth knows it’s Gladio.

“Finals kicked my ass. I’m here to celebrate that it’s over.” Gladio leans against the counter, “Been dying to have your special drink all week. I want to see the art again this time though.”

Ignis knows he has to make it as special as possible, so he gets right to work.

“Ya know, you taking your coffee black is attractive as hell.”

Again, Gladio says the bluntest things that throw Ignis off guard each and every time, “What does that mean?!” 

Ignis is _definitely_ blushing and Gladio is _definitely_ seeing it.

“Black coffee is bitter. Gross. I feel anyone that drinks it on a regular basis is not someone you want to mess with. Hence, attractive.”

This is a hell of a way to flirt, Ignis isn’t sure to take it as a compliment or an insult, “Pently of people take their coffee black.”

“Yeah, but they aren’t _you_ ,” Gladio emphasizes his words, showing that it’s attractive because it’s Ignis.

Finishing up Gladio’s latte, Ignis shoves it over, “Here you go.” It feels like he’s back in high school and being saved by the bell, every time he finalizes making Gladio’s coffee at _just_ the right time.

“You’re full of surprises.” Gladio glances at his latte seeing the art Ignis put it on now, “An A-plus, huh? Hoping I did well on my finals?”

“Something like that.” Ignis knows that Gladio is in his senior year, his next semester is his last. Of course, Ignis hopes Gladio did well on his finals.

“Cute.” Gladio takes a sip and then stares at Ignis for a moment, “You’re a tease.”

“I’m not trying to be.” Ignis’s composure is going to break at any moment, he wishes Gladio would stop.

“I’m certain now that you’re into me too.” Gladio just tosses that out there and Ignis feels his heart pound faster.

“Yes…” Ignis feels unprofessional, but for once in his life, he doesn’t entirely care. However, his heart is about to leap out of his chest, so that’s another obstacle he’s about to face.

“Then let’s cut to the chase, let’s go on a date.”

Ignis has no idea how Gladio can say these things so bluntly and straight forward without feeling the way he does at this moment. Still, through it all Ignis’s composure has not outwardly changed--he’s just internally screaming.

“Congrats.” Aranea gives Ignis a bump to the back.

“A bit early aren’t you, Aranea?” Ignis’s heart is still racing, but Aranea’s antics are helping sooth it in the strangest of ways.

“Nope. I know what’s coming next.”

Ignis shakes his head and looks back at Gladio and asks himself how one man can be so beautiful before he speaks again, “I will accompany you on a date.”

Aranea almost laughs at how proper Ignis sounds in response, but she sticks her thumbs up, like ‘yay, you did it’.

“Heh.” Gladio finds Ignis’s words amusing as well, “How about coffee?”

Ignis snorts, “Suppose that coffee is in my element.” Ignis teases a bit, his heart is finally at rest.

“It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date.”

\----

Gladio and Ignis start dating officially after their coffee endeavor. Aranea was right all along, Ignis should have taken that chance sooner, but at least he didn’t fully miss an opportunity on an amazing man.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays again!
> 
> And you can catch me on twitter: @xstarshells!


End file.
